This Ain't Goodbye
by eimearwriter
Summary: Based on the song by Train. My take on what would happen if Branson didn't have a heart murmur and was able to go to war. One-Shot until people want/tell me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is what I thought would happen if Branson didn't have a heart mummer. Based on the song by Train. Set during the episode that Branson is told her can't go to war, ignoring the ones afterwards. (I can't remember which one it is.)**

I looked up from my newspaper when I heard footsteps stop in front of me. Sybil stood in front of me, her eyes red, her cheeks stained with tears. "Branson, tell me what my father told me isn't true!" She exclaimed, her cheeks red with anger, or maybe it was sadness, maybe, just maybe.

"Depends on what he told you." I said, trying to act like I didn't want to wrap my arms around her and tell her not to cry. She shook her head, her hair coming free from her complex braid.

"That you're going to war, that you're part of the army." She said angrily, tears flowing freely now. I got up and leaned against the car.

"So what if I am?" I asked, smirking at her. She threw her hands up, rolling her eyes.

"So, I care about you Branson, you're my friend." I cheered to myself on the inside, she admitted that she cared about me.

"I have lots of friends, and lots of them want me to go to war." She sighed, blinking furiously and brushing away her tears.

"Fine, I love you Branson, I've tried to convince myself that I don't, but I do. I love you." She said before turning and running out of the garage. I smiled and turned back to the car, she loved me. Lady Sybil, loved me, the revolutionist chauffer.

**Short, I know. I might continue this, depending on what reviews tell me. But until then, this is a one shot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So thanks to reviewed, I'm glad you liked it, cause I really wanted to continue. So, on with the story. **

Sybil tore through the house, ignoring her mother and father as they walked down the stairs towards the dining room, rushing past some confused officers sitting on the wooden benches scattered around the foyer. "Sybil?" Cora shouted up after her. She looked over at her husband who sighed.

"I told her that Branson was drafted into the army." He explained, looking up the stairs to see Mary and Edith walking down, looking confusedly back at Sybil. They turned to their parents and walked to the foot of the stairs.

"Lets all go to the dining room and I'll go see Sybil." Cora said, ushering them through to the room, and then turning back out and hurrying up the stairs towards Sybil's room. "Sybil, darling. What's wrong?" She asked softly, sitting on her daughter's bed. Sybil looked up from her pillow, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Branson's leaving, he's going to war." She answered, opening up to her mother.

"But darling, he's just the chauffer. " Cora told her, stroking her hair.

"Just a chauffer, Branson was, is the only one who supports my ideas on politics, the rest of you couldn't care less about it!" She exclaimed, pulling away from her mothers soft touch. Cora sighed and after a moment got up.

"Well, I'm going down to eat, if you want to join is then you can come, but if you don't you can stay here and mope about a chauffer going to war. You didn't see Mary or Lavinia do that when Matthew was drafted did you?" She said, turning out of the room. Sybil sat up for a moment and then buried her head back into the pillow. When Cora entered the dining room everyone looked up at her questioning her silently. "Carson, Sybil won't be joining us for dinner this evening, could you take her food up to her?" She asked, smiling politely at him as he nodded to Thomas who then took the plate and cutlery and left the room towards the kitchen. Silence descended on the room, the only sound was the clicking of cutlery on plates.

"May I ask, where is Sybil tonight?" Violet asked, looking over at Cora.

"She's slightly upset, her friend has been drafter into the army." She said, her voice straining on the word friend. Violet nodded.

"Anyone I would know?" She asked, she wanted gossip for who was being drafted.

"Um, no, just a friend." Cora answered, not wanting to bring her mother in laws wrath down on Sybil.

"Richard wants to come see me in a few days." Mary said, also trying to spare Sybil. The conversation quickly turned to Mary as they discussed their Mary fiancé visiting. When they were engrossed in the conversation they didn't hear the quiet thud of the front door closing.

Sybil hurried down the driveway of the house, her coat pulled tightly around her as she ventured into the snowy grounds. She walked across to the bench that sat under one of the trees and sat down, burying her head in her gloved hands. After a moment she lifted her head and watched the snow fall around her. Reaching one of her hands out she caught a snowflake. The setting sun cast an orange light on the grass and snow. She turned around in her seat again to look at the garage that just peeked out from behind the grand house. She thought about Branson and the war and how she hadn't seen that she loved him earlier. He had always been there, he had helped realize her dreams and helped her see what she could do to help during the war, and she had just taken it for granted. She buried her head in her hands again and didn't lift it until a voice called from behind her.

"Sybil? Are you quite alright?" Asked Bates from where he was standing on the driveway. She shook her head. "You're soaked through, come here and I'll walk you back to the house." He said walking over to her and draping his over coat around her shoulders. She walked next to him towards the house.

"Bates, would you mind not telling papa about this, he's already worried enough." She asked when they reached the house. He nodded and opened the door for her.

"I'm just going to fetch Mrs. Crawley. Something's wrong with one of the officers and we need her here." Sybil nodded, deciding not to mention that she was a nurse, she was too tired to do anything anyway. She smiled at him and slowly opened the door, looking around before rushing up the stairs to her room where she rang the bell for a maid to come up and help her out of her clothes.

When she was changed Sybil collapsed on to her bed and rolled over looking at the ornate four posters curtains. She fell asleep thinking about Branson all thoughts of the war shadowed by him.

**_So, I don't think the season was with the time frame of the episode, but I tok some creative license cause I really wanted snow. (It seemed to fit and I am deprived of snow where I live.) So thanks for reading and reviewing. (Hint, Hint.) So yeah, bye, see you next week! (Or sooner if I get bored and write faster than usual.) **


	3. Chapter 3

** asked me to do a chapter on Bransons reaction to this… and so I am!**

He walked out of the garage to see the door of the house open and for one second he could see the silhouette of Sybil running inside, still crying. He smiled, as much as he hated to see her cry he was happy, happy about the reason she was crying. He couldn't keep the smile of his face as he walked to his cottage at the back the house. When he reached his house he pulled out a chair and sat at his table. He usually favored the more crowded servants dining room over his secluded one, but tonight he wanted to be alone. He sat for a while and then stood up and walked over to his desk on the other side of the room. He pulled out a piece of paper and sat down at the table again.

"Dear Colin,

Today my dreams came true. You know that girl I was telling you about. She told me she loved me. Because I'm going to war. WAR! I can finally make a difference. Tell mother and father for me, won't you. How's Dublin? How's Ireland? How's Sinead? Love you all, Branson." He finished and put it in an envelope. Looking over at the clock on the wall he decided to go and send it. Pulling on his coat he stepped out into the snow. Walking around to the front of the house he caught sight of Sybil crying on a bench. He was about to walk to her when he saw Bates walking up to her and helping her up, walking her to the door of the house. He ran back to his cottage, not wanting Bates to see him. He lay down on his bed and thought about Sybil.

_Branson walked around to the front of the house, admiring it's grand exterior, it was much nicer than his previous job. He turned as he heard voices behind him. Three young ladies were walking up the driveway. The one at the front had a slightly grim look on her face, her eyes stony. Next came a fair-haired girl, she was glaring at the other. He smiled as they passed him. Last was the youngest, her dark eyes laughing. "Excuse them, they fight a lot. I'm Sybil, you must be the new chauffer. You should get used to them bickering." She smiled at him and hurried after her sisters. "Mary, Mary, remember to visit granny, she wants to speak with you." She shouted. Mary's muffled reply came from inside as the door of the house closed. He smiled and walked back to his house. _

_He drove down the road, humming quietly. Sybil was in the back, tears dripping down her face. She had just said goodbye to her family as she headed off to nursing college. _

"_You're doing the right thing Milady." He said quietly. _

"_Excuse me?" She asked him, looking up from the window. _

"_Trying to help like this." He explained. She nodded and went back to her own thoughts. _

He smiled and looked out the window. Wondering, if she was thinking of him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**So, once again thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I was holidays and wasn't allowed to bring my computer. **

Sybil opened her eyes to the light streaming through her curtains. She sighed and rolled out of bed, rubbing her eyes and ringing the bell for a maid to help her change. When she was finished she sat in front of her mirror, and started at her reflection. Her eyes and nose were red, and her skin was unusually pale. She stood up and walked down to breakfast. Her father, who sat in his seat at the head of the table, looked up from his paper to her.

"Sybil. How are you?" He asked, placing the paper on the table in front of him. She nodded in response and took a plate of toast from the platter. He sighed in response and started to read again. The moment of silence was quickly interrupted by the sound of bickering coming from the hallway.

"Well what would you do, Mary?" Came Edith's voice.

"You mean what have I done? " Mary replied indignantly, as the two girls came walking in to the room. "Oh. Sybil, you're awake." Mary said when she saw her sister; she glared at Edith and sat next to Sybil. "How are you darling, mother said that one of your friends was drafted. She said it wasn't someone we know, is it someone from college?" She asked, trying to be nice, noticing her bloodshot eyes. Sybil smiled.

"Something like that." She whispered quietly. Lord Grantham stood up.

"Good morning girls. Tell your mother that I'm going to be out for the day, I'm doing some business." The girls nodded.

"Well, why don't you tell Papa their name and he can get him placed with Matthew and William?" Edith proposed from across the table.

"Oh, no, he wouldn't like that at all." Sybil replied.

"Of course he would, he would be safer, and it would make you happier to." Sybil shook her head, willing the tears not to fall from her eyes. "Why, what's his names, I'll tell father." She shook her head again, tears slowly dripping down her nose.

"Edith, stop." Mary told her, looking at her crying sister.

"No, you stop Mary. I'm just trying to help. What's his name Sybil?" She practically shouted at her trembling sister. Sybil just shook her head. "Sybil! Tell me."

"Fine, Branson. Yes, the chauffer Branson." She shouted, and ran out of the room, tears dripping down her face. She raced up stairs to her room. She collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

**Short, I know. But I just got back and wanted to post something instead of nothing. I'll try to get the next one up faster I promise. **


End file.
